firefandomcom-20200223-history
Jersey City Fire Department
History Former Fire Companies Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. '1st Battalion' 'Engine 2' - 160 Grand Street Built 1838 :Engine 2 '- 2007 American LaFrance Metropolitan (1500/500) 'Engine 5 / Engine 10 / Ladder Tower 6 / Ladder 12 / Battalion 1 - 355 Newark Avenue Built 1965 :Engine 5 ''' - 2003 Pierce Dash 2000 (2000/500) :Engine 10 ' - 2007 American LaFrance Metropolitan (1500/500) (ex- Engine 14, Engine 18) :'Ladder Tower 6 ' - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/95' Midmount Tower) (SN#27895) :'Ladder 12' - 2013 E-One Cyclone II Metro (-/-/100' rear-mount) :'Battalion 1' (4360) - 2017 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor :'Decontamination Unit ' - 2012 International 7400 / Custom Works 'Engine 6 / Ladder 2 / Deputy 1 / Fire Headquarters''' - 465 Marin Boulevard :Engine 6 '- 2019 Pierce Enforcer (2000/500) (SN#33080) :'Ladder 2 - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rearmount) (ex- Ladder 7) :Deputy 1 (4364) - 2017 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor :Car 30 (Arson Unit) - 2007 Ford F-450/Reading Decon Support Truck :Car 30A (Arson Unit) - 2008 Ford Crown Victoria Sedan 'Special Operations Division' - 48 State Street :Rescue 2 (UASI/Collapse Rescue) ' - 2012 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / 2006 Rescue 1 (SN#R251) :'Special Operations/Collapse Rescue Lumber Truck '''- 2005 Ford F-650/US Truck/Cliffside Body Box Truck :Support Unit 4104'- 1988 International/SH Truck Bodies :'Support Unit 4105''' - 2005 Pierce Saber non-walk in Rescue w/Cascade (ex- Mask Service Unit) :Bobcat 5 - Gong Club - 244 Bay Street :Car 26 (Canteen Unit) - 'Marine Division' - Liberty Landing Marina, 80 Audrey Zapp Dr :Marine 1 (The Lovero) - 2006 48' SeaArk 3000 gpm :Marine 2 - 2010 27' Boston Whaler :Marine Battalion '- 2008 Ford F-350/EVI (Ex-Deputy 1) :'Marine Support Trailer '- '2nd Battalion 'Engine 8' - 14-16 Orient Avenue :Engine 8 ''' - 2010 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Crimson (1500/500) (SO#09116-01) :Foam Tender 1 ' - 1998 Freightliner/2007 National Foam (-/4000 gal.) :'Quick Attack 1 ' - 2004 Ford F150/National Foam 'Engine 13''' - 152 Linden Avenue :Engine 13 -''' 2017 Pierce Enforcer (2000/500/250) (SN#30309) '''Engine 19 / Ladder 8 / Battalion 2 - 2 Bergen Avenue :Engine 19 ' - 2007 American LaFrance Metropolitan (1500/500) :'Ladder 8 ''' - 2004 E-One Hurricane (-/-/100' rearmount) :Battalion 2' (4361) - 2017 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor 'Engine 22 / Ladder Tower 4''' - 468 Ocean Avenue Built 1894 :Engine 22 - 2003 Pierce Dash 2000 (2000/500) (ex-Engine 9) :Ladder Tower 4 ' '- 2003 American LaFrance Eagle/LTI (-/-/75' midmount Tower) (Damaged in 2013 Fire) '3rd Battalion' 'Engine 7 / Engine 18 / Ladder 3 / Battalion 3' - 715 Summit Avenue Built 1994 :Engine 7 ''' - 2015 Pierce Saber (1500/500) (SN#28150) :Engine 18 ' - 2003 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (ex- Engine 13) :'Ladder 3 ' - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Crimson (-/-/100' Tractor-Drawn Aerial) (SO#09117) :'Battalion 3' (4362) - 2017 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor :'Marine Land Unit (MLU) ' - 2014 Ford F550 4x4 / Firematic (75/200) :'Mobile Command Unit''' - 2011 Freightliner/LDV :Logistics Unit - 2014 Ford F-550/Stahl 'Engine 11' - 152 Lincoln Street :Engine 11 ' - 2007 American LaFrance Metropolitan (1500/500) :'High-Rise/Tunnel Unit ' - 2010 Spartan MetroStar / Rescue 1 heavy rescue 'Engine 14 / Ladder 7 - 595 Palisade Avenue :Engine 14 ''' - 2010 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Crimson (1500/500) (SO#09116-02) :Ladder 7 ' - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rearmount)(ex- Ladder 2) :'Hazardous Materials Unit 1 ' - 2010 Freightliner M2 4x4 / Wheeled Coach :'Hazardous Materials Unit 2 ' - 2007 Freightliner/Hackney :'Hazardous Materials Battalion (4325) - 2004 Ford Explorer '''4th Battalion 'Squad 4 / Rescue 1' - 582 Communipaw Avenue :Squad 4 ''' - 2007 American LaFrance Metropolitan (1500/500) :Rescue 1 ' - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT heavy rescue 'Engine 9 / Battalion 4''' - 697 Bergen Avenue :Engine 9 ''' - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (2000/750) (SN#28151) :Battalion 4' (4363) - 2017 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor 'Engine 15 / Ladder 9''' - 200 Sip Avenue :Engine 15 ''' - 2015 Pierce Saber (1500/750) (SN#27901) :Ladder 9 ' - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rearmount) 'Engine 17 / Ladder 11''' - 255 Kearney Avenue :Engine 17 ''' - 2010 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Crimson (1500/500) (SO#09116-03) :Ladder 11 ' - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Crimson (-/-/103' rearmount) (SO#07126) :'Mask Service Unit ' - 2019 Ford F-550/1st Priority :'Field Training Officer (Safety Officer) '- 2012 Ford F-350/EVI (ex-Battalion 4) :'Medical Ambulance Bus''' - 2012 42' Thomas Medical Ambulance Bus :Mass Casualty Response Unit '''- 2006 Spartan / Rescue 1 heavy rescue '''Maintenance Facility / Hose Shop - 575 Highway 440 :Utility 4100 - 2003 Ford F-350 / Omaha / Cliffside Body Plumbers Truck (ex- FEAR Unit) :Utility 4101 - 2003 Ford F-350 / Omaha / Cliffside Body Plumbers Truck :Utility 4102 - 2000 Ford E-350/ Stahl (ex- Hose Shops) :Engine 31 (Spare) - 1999 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (ex-Engine 8) :Engine 32 (Spare) - 1996 Seagrave (1250/500) (ex-Engine 11) :Engine 33 (Spare) - 2003 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (ex-Engine 6) :Engine 34 (Spare) - 1995 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (ex-Engine 14) :Engine 35 (Spare) - 2000 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (ex-Engine 7) :Engine 36 (Spare) - 2004 American LaFrance Metropolitan/LTI (1250/500/50A/50B) (ex-Engine 22) :Engine 37 (Spare) - 2001 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (ex-Engine 15) :Ladder 41 (Spare) - 2004 E-One (-/-100' rearmount) (ex-Ladder 11) :Ladder 42 (Spare) - 1996 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (ex-Ladder 3) :Ladder 43 (Spare) - 2003 American LaFrance Eagle/LTI (-/-/104' rear-mount) (ex- Ladder 12) :Battalion 5 (4342) (Spare) - 2013 Ford Explorer (ex-Battalion 1) :Battalion 6 (4341) (Spare) - 2013 Ford Explorer (ex-Battalion 3) :Deputy 2 (4340) (Spare) - 2013 Ford Explorer (ex-Battalion 2) :Spare Battalion - 2012 Ford F-350 :Rescue 3 (4103) (Spare) - 2002 Pierce Lance heavy rescue (ex- Rescue 1) On Order : 'Ladder 8 '- E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ordered June 2018) : 'Engine 11 '- Pierce Enforcer pumper (ordered July 2019) : 'Engine 18 '- Pierce Enforcer pumper (ordered July 2019) : 'Engine 22 '- Pierce Enforcer pumper (ordered July 2019) : 'Ladder Tower 4 '- Pierce Arrow XT 100' mid mount platform (ordered July 2019) : 'Deputy 1 '- 2020 Ford F-350 (ordered 2019) Retired Apparatus :2006 Spartan / Rescue 1 heavy rescue (chassis destroyed during Hurricane Sandy) :2004 American LaFrance Metropolitan/LTI (1250/500/50A/50B)(ex- Engine 30, Engine 10) (Accident) :2000 E-One Hurricane (-/-/100' rearmount) (ex- Ladder 44, Ladder 9, Ladder 6) (Caught Fire) :1997 Emergency One (1250/500)(ex- Engine 2, Engine 17, Engine 33) :1997 Pierce Lance (1250/500) (ex- Squad 4) :1993 Duplex/Baker/Saulsbury (/-/95' aerialscope) (ex- Truck 6) :1991 E-One Hush Heavy Rescue (ex- Rescue 1) :1990 E-One Protector (1250/500) (ex- Engine 13) :1990 E-One Hush (1250/500) (ex- Engine 19) :1990 E-One Hurricane (-/-/110' rearmount) (ex- Truck 2) :1989 E-One (2000/500) (ex- Engine 9) :1988 E-One (1250/500) (ex- Engine 18) :1987 E-One (-/-/110'rearmount) (ex- Truck 7) :1986 E-One Hush (1250/500) (ex- Engine 15) :1985 Mack CF (1500/500) (ex- Engine 19)(ex: North Hudson Regional Fire, NJ, ex: Union City, NJ) :1984 Mack CF/Baker (-/-/75' aerialscope) (ex- Truck 4) :1983 Seagrave (-/-/100' rearmount) (ex- Truck 9) :1983 Seagrave (-/-/100' rearmount) (ex- Truck 11) :1982 International S1954/1997 Tropicana (ex- Rehab Unit) :1976 Mack CF/1992 Island Body Rehab (ex- Rescue 2, Rescue 1) Future Plans * Engine 15, Ladder 9 firehouse remodeling (Companies currently relocated to the bottom of Sip Avenue) * Plans on new firehouse for Engine 10, Ladder 12 at Grand Street & Bishop Street (Companies currently relocated to the quarters of Engine 5, Ladder Tower 6) * Plans for a new Special Operations firehouse for Squad 4, Rescue 1, Rescue 2, and the Special Operations Units on Communipaw Avenue Alarm Assignments Station Map External links *History of the Jersey City Fire Department Category:Hudson County Category:New Jersey departments operating Spartan ERV / Crimson apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating E-One apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating American LaFrance apparatus